Wake Up Call
by charl88
Summary: I never listen to what you’re saying, I just live on the raw emotions that you give me. Songfic to 'Wake Up Call' by Maroon 5. Troy x Ryan


**I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe  
**

I never listen to what you're saying, I just live on the raw emotions that you give me. I answer any of the questions that you throw at me but if you betray me then I am not going to be the kind person you think I am. And who the hell are you to say that we would have never have made it? You didn't even give us a chance. Didn't allow me to prove how much I loved you.

**If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word**

If you needed me to give me love then all you had to do was ask for my love and I would have given it to you. I loved you with all my heart and I was trying to show that to you but you didn't give me the chance. Now I'm taking my love back and don't say that it's my fault because it's now. The both of you deserve what is coming to you. So just shut up and don't say a word because I don't wanna hear what you have to say. Not anymore.

**Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?  
I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.**

I came around to give you a wake up call and I found you with another one in my bed. I can't believe that you'd cheat on me. Don't you care about anymore? I guess that you don't. He was about 6 foot tall and he came around here without any warning. So I guess there was only one thing that I could do. I go to my drawer and search around for the object that I'm looking for. I find out and pull it out. I aim the gun at your 'lover' and pull the trigger. Somehow I don't think that he would be coming around here anymore.

**Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground**

I would have done anything for you. I would have bled just to make you happy. But how did you repay me? You cheat on me. You didn't have to treat me that way. You didn't have to throw me away like a piece of trash you found on the street. You have now beat me at my own game and I see you sleeping loudly whilst your 'lover' is on the floor screaming loudly. There's a loud sound and then he falls to the ground.

**Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad**

I don't feel bad about what has happened. You deserved it. You hurt me so now I must hurt you. You wake up and see me holding the gun and then you notice your lover on the ground and you scream. I can only watch as you run to him and cradle him in your arms.

**I****'m so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?**

Woah oh ohh

I'm so sorry Ryan. Have I done the wrong thing? Oh My God, what the hell was I thinking? I'm so sorry. I just over-reacted. Is his heart still beating? I hope it is. Oh My God. I can't believe that I just done that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know that I've made mistakes in the past few months and I'm sorry that I have been pushing you away. I never meant things to end like this.

**Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't feel so bad (**_**Repeated**_

**I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?**

I guess you don't care about me anymore. Not the way that you used to care. It's my own fault I know. I spent more time with my work than you. I'm the reason you were pushed into the arms of this other guy. I see the look you give him as he's dying in your arms and know that I don't have your heart anymore. I say my goodbyes and leave. Leave you to lead the life you deserve to leave.


End file.
